


A vs B

by nightflower_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: Or "five times Noctis wins an argument against Gladio and one time he doesn't (but doesn't mind)".
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	A vs B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiss/gifts).



> Thank you, Tiss, for helping me with criticism and being there to bounce ideas off! The first scenario of this was inspired by your Capitolines verse, then the rest just kind of wrote itself... Hope you don't mind the references lol.

**1\. Cats vs Dogs**

"That's easy," Gladio glances over at where the prince is lounging on the sofa, curled up on his side with a pillow tucked between his knees. "Cats for sure."

Noctis frowns at the answer, not looking up from the game on his phone.

"...I think you'll find it's dogs which are better."

"Oh?"

"They're loyal, faithful, always wanna make you happy... There's a reason they're called 'Man's Best Friend', you know."

Gladio watches as Noctis stretches, arching his back with an absentminded moan before settling himself against the cushions again. If he didn't know better, Gladio could almost swear he hears the prince purr as he does so.

"No... That's what makes cats so great: they don't open up to just anyone, so if you can get one to like you that's pure satisfaction right there," Gladio folds his arms, no longer helping to lay the table as he should be.

"Please," Noctis scoffs, eyes still glued to his screen, "dogs are useful. They do jobs for you and don't complain about it. They guard you, look after you... What use are cats?" 

Prompto and Ignis share a look from across the room - the former straightening up the empty plates on the table and the latter ladling out their dinner into serving dishes. Prompto is beginning to regret asking which animal everyone prefers. 

"...They're cute," Gladio states matter-of-factly, openly frowning now. 

"Yeah?" Noctis finally looks up to where his shield is pouting over him, eyes slightly narrowed. "Dogs are _adorable."_

"Cats are regal."

"Dogs are strong."

"Cats are smart."

"Dogs are smarter."

Both men glare at each other thinking the exact same thing: why are you being so damn _stubborn;_ can't you see I'm talking about _you?_

The tension in the room is palpable. 

"Actually," Gladio finally breaks the silence with a huff, turning around to march back into the kitchen area, "cats are brats."

"Yeah?!" Noctis calls after him, not even sure why they're arguing but just knowing he doesn't want to lose. 

"Dogs are jerks!" 

He pauses for a second. 

"...But they're still better!"

Gladio just rolls his eyes, deciding to accept the loss.

\----------

**2\. Tea vs Coffee**

"Which beverage would His Highness prefer, tea or coffee?"

Noctis' ears perk up at the sound of the waiter talking to his shield behind him, even as he attempts to feign interest at whatever the political dignitary in front of him is prattling on about to the rest of their small group.

It always annoys him how the stewards talk about him to his retainers at these events, rather than just ask Noctis for his preference directly; as far as he's concerned, the formality is entirely unnecessary rather than respectful.

Gladio is his escort for the evening: not an official guest, so the offer of drinks is not for him, but Noctis knows if he asks for two of the same then no-one will complain if he gives the extra to his companion. 

"He'll take tea," Gladio replies and Noctis feels his brow twitch in annoyance - Gladio hadn't even given him the chance to answer by asking him his opinion. 

Noctis politely bows his head, signaling an exit from the conversation before him (not that he's taking part in it anyway) and twirls round, catching Gladio by the elbow.

"Make that two coffees, thanks."

Gladio doesn't drink tea. He's a coffee drinker, just like Ignis. 

"Certainly, Your Highness. Coffee--" 

"--Tea," Gladio interrupts the wait staff, maintaining eye contact with the prince. "He'll have tea."

Gladio knows Noctis doesn't actually like coffee. He finds the drink too bitter.

Noctis' brow twitches again. 

"Coffee is fine, thank you."

"I really think tea is the better option."

"I appreciate your input but coffee is what we'll be drinking."

 _"We_ prefer tea."

"We _want_ coffee."

The poor waiter looks between them nervously, certain they're speaking to him although they haven't looked away from each other once during their whole exchange. 

There's a short pause as the two men continue to eye each other up.

"...Fine," Gladio sighs. "If it'll make you happy."

"Um... Coffee?" the waiter asks, a little awkwardly, and Noctis flashes him a practiced professional smile. 

"Two coffees. Black, no sugar. Thank you."

"Certainly."

The waiter leaves and Gladio arches an eyebrow at Noctis, who's obviously trying to hide a smug smirk.

OK, so the prince may have won that battle - eager to show off his maturity? - but if it's any consolation, Gladio thinks about how Noctis will just end up struggling to down the drink with a straight face and how cute that's going to be for him to watch.

\----------

**3\. Books vs Movies**

"Hey!" Prompto looks up as Gladio and Noctis approach where he's waiting, the two having just finished another extended sparring session. "Guess what I just saw online? They're making a Capitolines movie!"

"Oh, great!" 

"Oh no."

The prince and his shield answer in unison, but their reactions clearly show their opinions are opposite. 

"No?" Noctis questions. "Why no?" 

"Because that book's a masterpiece," Gladio scoffs, "and making a film is just gonna ruin it. You know they're gonna cut loads out and change it."

"Yeah, obviously they can't fit a whole novel into two hours," Noctis rolls his eyes. "It's still gonna be awesome though - just imagine seeing it come to life on the big screen."

"Say what you want, Noct. Nothing can compare to the book."

"I'm not saying it's gonna be better. That doesn't mean it won't still be good."

Gladio grunts and Noctis takes it as a condescending dig.

"Plenty of times movies _are_ better than books, though," Noctis keeps speaking, feeling like he needs to prove a point. 

"...Really now?" 

"If I wanna unwind at the end of the day, I'll pick a movie over a novel. You can't read to relax."

Gladio shakes his head, "What, you never heard of reading in bed?"

"And movies you can watch with other people - it's a social thing," Noctis continues, choosing to ignore the other man's comment. "You can't read books with your friends."

Gladio opens his mouth to say something and Noctis cuts him off: "Don't even think about mentioning book clubs. That's not the same thing and you know it."

Gladio can't help but laugh; why were they arguing again?

"I'm right, aren't I, Prompto?" Noctis turns his attention to their blonde friend and Prompto grins, amused at their exchange.

"Only one way to find out! We just gotta go see the thing when it's released, right?"

"Right," Gladio smirks. "So long as you read the book first so you've got something to compare it to."

"Fine," Noctis shrugs. "You agreeing to give the movie a chance is win enough for me. I'll read the book."

"...I'll let you borrow my copy," Gladio smiles, not really feeling like he's lost.

\----------

**4\. Summer vs Winter**

"Sweet Ifrit's _horns,_ it's hot," Prompto complains, spreading himself out flat in a star shape against the wooden slats of the jetty.

Noctis is fishing, standing casually at the water's edge, Gladio is leaning on a post beside him and Ignis is scribbling something in a notepad - ideas for a new recipe, no doubt. 

"It's Summer," Noctis murmurs, careful not to disturb the water. "What do you expect?" 

"Ugh, I know... But that doesn't mean I like it. Sometimes I think I prefer the Winter..." Prompto muses, eyes closed and wishing for a breeze. "What do you guys think? Summer or Winter?" 

Ignis looks up at the question and Prompto immediately regrets asking it as soon as the words leave his lips: this better not turn into one of those arguments again--

"Yeah, Winter's definitely better."

"Nah, Summer's still better."

Prompto lets his head roll to the side, sending Ignis an apologetic grimace. The advisor just shrugs as he exhales; sometimes he thinks those two just choose to be contrary on purpose.

"Winter? Really?" Gladio quirks an eyebrow. "Only if you're a kid and wanna play in the snow. What's wrong with Summer?"

"It's hot," Noctis deadpans. "I thought we just established that."

"If it's hot, just take your shirt off," Gladio flexes his chest. "You can't do that in Winter: feel the freedom on your skin."

"Yeah," Noctis sideeyes him, _"you_ probably can. None of us do that even in the Summer."

"You don't know what you're missing out on," Gladio shrugs and Noctis scoffs in response. 

"Look, at least if you're too cold you can put more layers on. How much are you gonna strip when you're too hot?" 

Gladio laughs at the absurdity of the question. 

"I'm pretty sure there's a limit to how many layers you can wear, too," Gladio nods at the other man with a smirk. "You've got me imagining you all bundled up like a burrito now - too many scarves and jackets to even move." He tenses his shoulders and sticks out his arms in a mock impression, teetering side to side as if he's stuck on the spot. 

Noctis snorts, looking away quickly again at the water, worried he might lose his line if he stays distracted. 

Prompto laughs too, still sprawled out on the ground. 

"I gotta say I'm with Noct on this one though," the young blonde tilts his neck back to look at the prince upside down. "Seriously. It's too damn hot today!" 

"Right?" Noctis grins, glad for the support. "Winter over Summer. End of discussion."

Gladio crosses his arms again, leaning back against the post. "Whatever you say, Princess," he smiles. "Let's ask you again in the height of Winter and see what you think then."

"The same," Noctis states confidently, flicking the fishing rod slightly to the side.

'And if not,' Ignis thinks to himself, watching the two quarrel with fond amusement, 'then no doubt your answer will change too, just so you have an excuse to bicker some more.'

\----------

**5\. Sweet vs Salty**

"You two grab the popcorn and Iggy and I will save your seats inside!" Prompto pats Noctis on the back as he heads towards the screen's entrance with Ignis. 

"You want sweet or salty?" Noctis calls and Prompto replies with a wave, knowing Ignis won't mind whatever he chooses. 

"Sweet for us!" 

Noctis flashes a thumbs up before returning to the queue for snacks beside Gladio. 

"What'd they want?" Gladio asks, shifting his weight onto one hip. 

"Sweet," Noctis answers, drumming the fingers of one hand against his thigh. "...You wanna share too?" 

"Sure," Gladio is casual, looking up at the menu on the wall despite having no intention to choose anything aside from popcorn. 

"Two large sweet popcorns it is," Noctis comments absentmindedly, stepping to the side to let someone past and allowing his arm to bump into Gladio's.

Gladio is about to disagree - because he likes salty popcorn more than sweet - but upon feeling the younger man's body heat pressing against him, he changes his mind; if he says anything now, they might just end up ordering separately and Gladio feels like he'd much prefer sharing now Noctis has suggested it.

So Gladio doesn't say anything, losing the argument before it's even begun, but not minding in the least. 

\----------

**6\. Hugs vs Kisses**

"Hugs," Noctis mumbles, trying to sound nonchalant and refusing to make eye contact as he answers. 

The two are alone at the Amicitia Manor and, for one reason or another, discussing one of the articles inside a magazine Iris has left out in the front room. Apparently, 80% of people prefer hugs over kisses and Gladio thinks the percentage stated is unrealistically high. 

"Don't tell me you think kisses," the prince continues, picking up a random ornament and examining its underside.

"Yeah, actually," Gladio replies, unknowingly pursing his lips together. "That's why I thought that 'fact' was so ridiculous."

"No, well," Noctis returns the ornament to its place on the shelf, "it makes sense. Hugs you can give whenever. Kisses are reserved for like... special occasions." He twists the ornament slightly, adjusting its position to face more to the left.

"That's why I like them more," Gladio argues. "They're more meaningful. You can hug anyone but you can't just kiss anyone."

"You can hug anyone?" Noctis looks across with a smirk, considering how overly tactile his shield can be. "...Yeah, I guess _you_ can."

Gladio grins. 

"Nothing wrong with a little skinship. Anyway, this article doesn't mention anything about being romantic. You can get platonic kisses too."

Noctis pauses thoughtfully. "You mean like between family? Nah, I think I still prefer hugs."

"Sure, family," Gladio muses. "But I meant between friends, too."

Gladio is sitting on one of the couches and Noctis is standing at the side of the room. He turns to look at Gladio quizzically. 

"...You're saying you'd kiss me?" 

"Sure," his shield replies without missing a beat. 

Noctis swallows, trying to think of something witty, and Gladio stands up, tossing the magazine back onto the coffee table.

"It's not a special occasion, but here," he strolls over and kneels down in front of Noctis. "My liege."

Gladio takes Noctis' hand in his own and presses a gentle kiss to his prince's knuckles. 

"Tell me that isn't better than a hug," Gladio smirks up at him, amber eyes glinting, still holding his hand in a loose grip.

Noctis blinks down, momentarily frozen, then laughs - perhaps a bit breathier than usual.

"...OK," Noctis murmurs, wondering if the butterflies in his stomach will disappear again as suddenly as they'd come, "maybe."

He bites his lip, feeling a little brave for some unknown reason. 

"Maybe you'd better do it again so I can make sure."

Gladio chuckles, "You admitting I'm right for once? Maybe this is a special occasion after all."

And his lips brush softly against Noctis' skin once more. 

\----------

**Extra: Giving vs Receiving**

"What's the matter?" Ignis asks, stopping behind where Prompto is blocking the corridor in the entrance hall of Noctis' apartment. 

"...I think they're arguing. Again," Prompto tilts his head to one side, straining his ears to listen.

The two blondes had just arrived and, hidden from view around the corner, the sounds of Gladio and Noctis' conversation could just be heard from where they were standing.

"You prefer giving?" 

"Yeah," Gladio's distinct rumble carries through the apartment, "I like making the other person feel good. Even if it's more work, I like that better."

"...I think I prefer receiving," Noctis admits, a little slowly. 

"I guessed so," Gladio laughs. "It fits your personality. Minimal effort, maximum pleasure."

"You calling me lazy?"

Prompto turns to look Ignis in the eye and whispers in a hushed tone, "I think they're talking about presents this time."

Ignis stares back, expression flat, then purses his lips together into a thin line. Six bless Prompto's innocence. 

"...Perhaps we ought leave them be for today," Ignis smiles softly, catching Prompto by the elbow and leading him gently back to the front door. "Let them finish their discussion in peace."

Noctis looks up at the clock, wondering where Ignis and Prompto have gotten to, unaware they've just left again.

"You think those two got caught in traffic or something?" he asks and Gladio's phone vibrates, alerting them to the fact he's just received a message.

"Yeah..." Gladio looks down at his screen, "seems like something came up and they ain't coming."

Gladio grins, all of a sudden predatory, and pulls Noctis across from where he's leaning against him on the sofa to now cradled completely in his lap.

"Perfect timing, actually," Gladio pecks a kiss teasingly against the corner of Noctis' mouth. "Whaddaya say we move to the bedroom and try out what we were just discussing?"

Noctis laughs, low and seductive.

"Sure thing, big guy. See if you can't just prove us both right," Noctis wraps his arms around Gladio's neck, pulling him in for a proper kiss this time. "You give and I'll receive."

"No arguments there."


End file.
